


Fuck Fate

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Lost
Genre: Author plans on writing a full fix-it fic where Charlie doesn't have to die, Canon Divergence, Charlie Lives, Charlie Pace doesn't die, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: The one where Charlie makes it out of the Looking Glass station alive.





	Fuck Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a LOST one-shots where my boy, Charlie doesn't end up dying.
> 
> This is something that I _needed_ to write. And I plan on writing a full chaptered fic where Charlie doesn't have to die, he stays on the Island, goes through the time skips, joins the Dharma Initiative, and becomes the musician who created the code for in the Looking Glass station.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> _also posted onto my Wattpad, @-hawkwing_

"Anymore flashes?" Charlie asks, turning to Desmond.

Just maybe if he doesn't have anymore flashes, then they can _ both _ make it out of this alive instead of just one. Charlie would sure like to make it out of this alive and back to Claire and Aaron after all.

Though, he has a gut feeling that it won't be the case. But what if it is? What if Desmond's flashes are wrong and he doesn't have to die?

"No." Desmond says, after a long pause. "Nothing."

"Right." Charlie nods, smiling a little. Maybe there's some hope of getting out of this alive. "See you in a minute, yeah?"

"Aye." Desmond nods, watching as Charlie heads on into the comm room where he'll turn off the switch to the jammer that's blocking all broadcasts from the island to the outside world.

He closes his eyes, humming the notes to Good Vibrations by The Beach Boys, before entering the code into the computer.

_ He sure hopes that it really is the code and Bonnie wasn't lying.... _

As the yellow light stops blinking, he lets out a sigh in relief. It worked. They've shut it off, and they can now make contact with the freighter.

He looks around. The room doesn't seem to be flooding.

"So much for fate." He mutters, before going to walk out of the room to meet back up with Desmond, but stops as something starts beeping and a red light starts blinking.

Walking over, he finds that there appears to be an incoming transmission. That, he wasn't expecting at all. Desmond never mentioned anything about an incoming transmission in his flashes....

Pressing the button, he looks up to the screen as static, and a woman's voice can be heard, asking if anyone can hear her.

“Yes, yes, I can hear you.” Charlie says, as he grabs a hold of the microphone for the comms.

“Who is this? Who am I speaking to?” The woman asks, as the static begins to slowly clear away and a woman appears on the screen. One who looks vaguely familiar to Charlie, but one he can’t quite place.

“Charlie er... Charlie Pace.” He says. “I'm a survivor of Flight eight-one-five. _ Oceanic Flight _ eight-one-five.”

“Er…. Where _ are _ you?” She asks.

“We're on an island, we're alive.”

“An island?” She asks. “Well, where? What's your location?”

Charlie shakes his head. He’s got no idea of the location of this damn island. “I dunno. Who's this?”

“This is Penelope. Penelope Widmore.” The woman - Penelope says. “How did you get this frequency?”

_ Penelope…. _

And Charlie realizes exactly _ who _ this woman is, and _ how _ she looks vaguely familiar to him. She’s Desmond’s girl. The woman from the photograph.

“Desmond?” Charlie looks over towards the opening of the station, before shouting out for Desmond, hoping that he can hear him from where he’s getting the diving gear ready. “Desmond!”

“Did you just say Desmond?” Penelope asks.

Charlie turns back to the screen. “Yeah, he's here, he's with me.”

“Is he okay?” Penelope asks.

“He's brilliant!” Charlie smiles. “Hey, are you on the boat?”

Penelope looks confused at that. “What? What _ boat _?”

“Your boat, 80 miles offshore.” He explains. “Er... Naomi, parachutist.”

“But I'm not on a boat!” Penelope tell him, her confusion clear. “Who... who's Naomi?”

_ She’s not on the boat or knows who Naomi is? _

Now that brings all sorts of questions to Charlie. The biggest of them being that if it’s not Penny’s boat, then just _ who _ does the boat belong to? And what are they _ really _ here for if it’s not to rescue them?

“Hello, hello, is Desmond there?” Penelope asks. “Desmond, can you hear me? Desmond?”

A tap on the window next to him momentarily distracts him, and he sees Mikhail outside in the water with a grenade.

“What the…?” Charlie mutters.

He could’ve sworn Desmond had killed that guy….

“Can you hear me?” Penelope asks, but Charlie is barely listening.

Instead he’s trying to figure out what to do next. Desmond said he drowns, and Claire and Aaron get rescued, but these people on the boat aren’t who they say they are. It’s not Penny’s boat. They’re not here to rescue them at all….

In that case, he needs to get back to Claire.

Fuck fate….

_ “Penny!” _

He turns to see Desmond running towards the room just as Mikhail pulls the pin from the grenade, and it explodes.

Charlie only just has enough time to run out of the room and shut the door as the window smashes and water comes pouring through the hole.

“No!” Desmond shouts, as he tries to open the door just as Charlie is trying to close it. “Penny!”

Charlie grabs him, trying to push him away from the door. “No! Des, listen!” He says. “It’s not Penny’s boat! She doesn’t know who Naomi is!”

“_ What?! _” Desmond asks, finally turning away from the door. “What are you talking about?”

“Penny doesn’t know _ anything _ about the boat 80 miles offshore.” Charlie explains. “Whoever’s boat it is, I don’t think they’re here to save us.”

**********

“So what happened in there?” Desmond asks, as the two of them are back in the canoe and on their way back to the beach. “In the comm room. What happened?”

Charlie sighs. “I turned off the jammer, then an incoming transmission came through.” He says. “It was your girl, Penny. She said she knows nothing about the boat, and she has no idea who Naomi is.”

Desmond shakes his head. “If Penny has no idea who Naomi is, then why did Naomi have a photo of Penny and I in her pack?”

“I guess that’s something else we need to ask her when we get back.” Charlie says. “But how are we going to tell the others that the people on that boat aren’t who they say they are and aren’t here to save us?”

How they’re going to get them all to believe that they have no idea. Everyone believes that the people on the boat are here to save us. That’s going to be rather difficult to get them to believe what they’re saying. They don’t exactly have any proof after all….

But they have to try and get them to believe them either way. No matter how difficult it may be.

“What caused the room to flood?” Desmond asks.

“That Russian guy, Mikhail blew up a grenade outside and it smashed the window.” Charlie says. “I only just had enough time to leave the room before it filled with water.”

He knows that Desmond had seen him drown - likely because of that - in his flashes, but he doesn’t care. Fuck fate. He can’t just leave Claire and Aaron behind if the people on the boat aren’t who they say they are. He needs to be there to protect Claire and Aaron. He promised Claire he’d protect them, and he’s not about to break his promise.

“Anymore flashes yet?” He asks.

Desmond shakes his head. “No.”

Charlie nods. It won’t surprise him if Desmond comes to him in a couple days time telling him the next way he’s supposed to die. But what if he’s not supposed to die at all, and all of Desmond’s flashes are wrong?

Though, the topic of his death is the least of their worries right now. What they need to be worrying about, is the people on the boat and what their true intentions are.

As they bring the canoe up onto the beach, they find Sayid, Jin, Sawyer, Juliet, and Bernard running over to them from up the beach, and helping them bring the canoe up..

“We need to get to Jack.” Desmond says. “We can't let him get in touch with the boat.”

“Easy, Scottie, everything's cool, boat's on the way.” Sawyer says.

“What?” Desmond asks. “On the way? No!”

“What do you mean?” Sayid asks.

“The people on the boat aren’t who they say they are!” Charlie says. “Naomi lied. Whoever they are, they’re _ not _ here to rescue us.”

"What do you mean they're not here to rescue us?" Bernard asks.

“How do you know for sure?” Juliet asks.

“After I shut off the jammer a transmission came through. From Penny - who Naomi had claimed she worked for - and she doesn’t know anything about the boat _ or _ who Naomi is.” Charlie explains.

“And how do you know this _ ‘Penny’ _ wasn’t lying?” Sawyer asks.

It’s a fair question, but Penny sounded like she _ really _ had no idea what he was talking about.

"She wasn't lying." Charlie says. "Now we _ need _ to get to Jack and warn the others!"

"Okay, now calm down, Hobbit." Sawyer says. "We got a walkie. We can call 'em."

He holds up the walkie, and begins to call Jack on it, but Sayid stops him, taking the walkie from him.

"_ If _ the people on the boat really aren't who they say they are, then there's the possibility they're monitoring all our conversations." Sayid says. "We cannot risk them knowing that we're suspicious of them.."

"Then how else are we supposed to warn them?" Sawyer asks. "That is _ if _ these people are here to hurt us. We don't even know for sure if what he's saying is true!"

Charlie had a feeling they wouldn't believe them, but it's true. The people on the boats _ aren't _ here to save them.

It's going to be even harder to get Jack and the rest of the group to believe them. _ Especially _ Jack. He had promised everyone that he'd get them all home after all.

"We'll just have to go out and meet them as they're coming back from the radio tower." Sayid says. "It'll be dark soon, so we better get moving."

Charlie looks to Desmond. They're not sure if they believe them, but they need to warn Jack and the others nonetheless.

What'll happen after that though, they'll just have to wait and see.

Just as Charlie starts to walk up the beach following the others, he's suddenly lifted off the ground in a big tight hug. By none other than Hurley - his best friend on the Island.

"Charlie! I'm so glad you're okay!" Hurley says.

Charlie hugs him back, glad to see the guy again.

"I told you and I'd come back." He says.

Though, he had lied when he told Hurley that he'd see him later, but now that he really _ is _ back, Hurley doesn't need to know that.

"Dude, you look terrible." Hurley says, once they've finally pulled out of the hug. "What happened down there?"

"Got tied up and beaten by a couple of girls." Charlie laughs. He chooses not to mention the fate of those two women - Greta and Bonnie.

Hurley nods, laughing a little. "Well at least you're okay, man."

Charlie nods, smiling. "Yeah." He nods. "Me too."

**********

Charlie leans up against the side of the cockpit. It feels like a million years ago since he was last here with Jack and Kate to retrieve the transceiver the day after the crash.

Now it's been around ninety days since the crash, and too much bad shit has happened - good stuff has happened too, but mostly bad shit has happened. A lot that Charlie would prefer not to think about.

"You okay?" Desmond asks, walking over to his side.

He sighs, nodding as he looks down at the grass. "I'm fine, Des."

Desmond nods, but doesn't say anything more as he leans against the cockpit next to Charlie.

"Where the hell is Hugo?" Sawyer asks, looking around, running towards the trees.

The rest of them look around, not seeing Hurley anywhere.

Charlie looks around,moving away from the cockpit with Desmond as they look around the area and through the trees for Hurley.

"Hurley!" Charlie calls out.

No reply.

"Maybe one of us should go back along the trail and see if he's just fallen behind." Juliet suggests.

Sawyer sighs. "I'll go."

He goes to move out to look for Hurley, but stops as there's movement through the trees.

They others stop, looking around towards where the sound of something or someone approaching them through the trees is coming from. Both Sawyer and Sayid with their guns raised just in case it's someone hostile, a boar, or one of the bears.

Though they all let out a sigh in relief as they see that it's just Hurley.

"There you are!" Sawyer says, just as Hurley comes out from through the trees. "Where the hell were you, Hugo?"

Hurley leans forward a little, his breathing a little heavy. "Sorry." He says. "I-I got lost."

Sawyer goes to say something but stops as Locke walks through the trees behind Hurley, catching them all off guard.

"What are _ you _ doing here, John?" Sayid asks, walking closer to Locke.

"I came here for the same reason you did, to warn Jack about the people on that boat." Locke says "I already gave it a shot, but... I figured I might have better luck with some support."

"_ You _ want _ my _ support?" Sayid asks. "You can tell me why you destroyed that submarine!"

Locke goes to respond, but stops as they all hear voices through the trees, and the rest of the castaways begin walking through the trees out into the small clearing.

Charlie is automatically looking out for Claire in the crowd. And as soon as he sees her, he’s running straight to her, and pulling her in for a hug.

“Are you okay?” Claire asks, as soon as the two of them pull away. She frowns as she sees him all cut and bruised up. “What happened?”

He smiles, wincing a little as she brushes her fingers over a cut on his cheek. “Just got beaten up by a couple girls.”

He decides to not mention that the women had been killed. That part isn’t needed to be known. But he suspects that she’ll want to know more about what happened in the station later.

Claire smiles a little, before leaning in and kissing him. “I’m glad you’re okay, Charlie.”

"So am I." Charlie says, before frowning a little as he looks over towards Desmond. "But we're not in the clear yet."

Claire looks confused at that. "What do you mean?" She asks. "Charlie, what happened in that station?"

"I'll explain it all later." He promises her. "But the people on the boat aren't who they say they are."

"Wh-what?" She asks.

He sighs. "I don't think they're here to rescue us."

And as he watches the look on Claire's face go from happy relief, to confusion, then to a look of horror, he knows that he's going to do all that he possibly can to keep her and Aaron safe.

Whatever these people on the boat are here for, he's never going to let them anywhere near Claire. He'll do _ anything _ to protect her.

"I won't let them hurt you, Claire." He promises. "Or Aaron."

He holds her close, as best as he can without hurting Aaron who's between them in Claire's arms.

_ "I promise." _


End file.
